Whirlwind
Whirlwind is a mutant with the ability to create super speed rotation and a supervillain in the Marvel comics universe. He has also joined forces with evil organizations such as the Thunderbolts, the Lethal Legion and the Masters of Evil. Whirlwind is an enemy of the Avengers, Ant-Man, Wasp, Captain America, West Coast Avengers, and Iron Man. History Origins David Cannon was always a bad seed. Born a mutant, David used his powers to bully other children and steal food. As an adult, David used his speed to become a figure skater, while moonlighting as a criminal called the Human Top. For years, his crimes went unstopped, until Hank Pym (in his Giant-Man identity) and the Wasp caught him. He became their most persistant nemesis, rivaling Egghead in that title. Going underground for awhile, Cannon remerged as Janet Van Dyne's chauffer, "Charles Matthews", using this cover to spy on his enemies. Whirlwind used this alias to gain access to the Avengers Mansion garage, where he broke into the mansion and trapped Pym and the Wasp inside an ant colony Pym was studying, then planted a time bomb nearby. Pym managed to escape however and warn the Avengers about the bomb. Whirlwind fled the mansion, managing to elude the grasp of Quicksilver, also a superhumanly fast mutant. Masters of Evil II Whirlwind accepted the invitation of the Crimson Cowl (revealed to be Ultron-5) to join Klaw, the Radioactive Man, and the Melter in the second Masters of Evil. The Masters ambushed and took the Avengers hostage, but the Avengers escaped. All the Masters were apprehended except Ultron and Whirlwind. Whirlwind briefly reunited with Klaw, Melter, and Radioactive Man as the Masters in Rutland, Vermont. Batroc's Brigade Whirlwind teamed with Batroc and Porcupine on a mission for "The Hood" (actually an LMD of Baron Strucker), and then rejoined with some of the Masters of Evil for a minor skirmish with the Avengers in Vermont. He finally got another chance at revenge upon Pym when Pym was trapped at ant size, but he did not succeed in killing his old enemy. Charles Matthews Whirlwind remained undercover as Janet van Dyne's chauffeur "Charles Matthews" for several years, trying to devise a foolproof scheme to steal the van Dyne fortune. He also tried, though unsuccessful, to initiate a relationship with the already married Janet. Her multiple rejections made him attack the team more, also causing him to begin a strange fixation with her. Whirlwind's chauffeur identity was finally exposed during a battle with Yellowjacket when Whirlwind showed knowledge of Pym's new disruptor gun that only the Avengers and Charles had seen before. Vision Whirlwind used his know-how to turn a pack of cigarettes into a bomb that blew open a hole in his cell allowing for him to escape and plot revenge against the Avengers once more. The ruckus caused by Whirlwind's escape alerted the Vision to the situation. When Whirlwind attempted to attack the Vision, the android easily defeats him by utilizing his density powers and his solar energy weapons. Lethal Legion I After that, Whirlwind restricted himself to group efforts once more. He joined with the Living Laser and the original Power Man to work as Count Nefaria's henchmen, and was sent to jail after a clash with the Avengers. Count Nefaria used the Legion to give himself their powers. Defenders Whirlwind was recruited into a criminal version of the Defenders. Masters of Evil III He was freed from jail by Egghead, who wanted Whirlwind to join his Masters of Evil. Somewhat stir crazy from the confinement, Whirlwind disobeyed Egghead and prematurely attacked the Avengers to get revenge on the Wasp, leading the Masters to an early defeat. Iron Fist He managed to escape, however, and months later, at his high school reunion, encountered Iron Fist and managed to leave the scene unscathed. Masters of Evil IV When Baron Helmut Zemo was organizing his Masters of Evil, Whirlwind petitioned to join. But Zemo, perhaps hearing of how he was a deficit to the previous Masters, assigned Whirlwind the task of detaining Captain America, rather than joining in the main force that was going to take over Avengers Mansion. Whirlwind realized the slight, however, and was determined to prove his worth to the group. He contacted the Tinkerer, one of the underworld's major armorers, and had him create some weaponry for Whirlwind to use; whirling wrist-mounted saw blades. Whirlwind then joined forces with the Trapster, who also hoped to better his reputation, and the two set a road trap for Captain America. Unfortunately, Captain America outsmarted them, and they were both taken into custody. Whirlwind escaped shortly thereafter and traveled to San Francisco to rendezvous with Tiger Shark, who had learned of a valuable piece of technology located there, while he was with the Masters of Evil at Avengers Mansion. Both Tiger Shark and Whirlwind were apprehended by Tigra, Hellcat, and Henry Pym while trying to procure it. Bambi Arbogast Iron Man and Whirlwind fought in the skies outside Stark Industries. Their fight causes them to crash through the window of Tony Stark's personnel office. A secretarial applicant named Bambi Arbogast rushes in and begins organizing all of the papers that are strewn around during the fight. She distracts Whirlwind by telling him that there is an important telephone call for him. While Whirlwind's head is turned, Iron Man has to opportunity to knock him out. Arbogast's brave assistance lands her the job as Tony Stark's personal secretary. Daughters of the Dragon Whirlwind, 8-Ball, Humbug and Freezer Burn skip bail and team up to rob the penthouse apartment of a wealthy publisher, they get more than they bargained for. Daughters of the Dragon; Misty Knight and Colleen Wing were on the case. Long Way Down Returning to his life of crime, David was upgraded and employed by Mandarin along other villains of Iron Man in Mandarin's vengeance on the hero. He fought Iron Man in the Wilmington Oil Field and later took part in the battle against War Machine, in which the hero faked his own death to help Tony Stark in a plan to defeat the Mandarin. Due to the Mandarin implanting a bomb in him as well as in the rest of the villains, Whirlwind decided to help Mandarin's prisoners, Iron Man and Ezekiel Stane when they rebelled against the villain. He, a new Blizzard and the Living Laser attacked the Mandarin's armories. During the assault, Whirlwind's enhancements were damaged, and he couldn't partake in the final showdown against the Mandarin and his Titanomechs. ''Infinity: Heist'' Following the death of the Mandarin, Whirlwind returned to the usual business of robbing banks along with Blizzard. When the Avengers left Earth in order to battle the Builders, he and Whirlwind were approached by Spymaster, who offered them to join a group of villains of Iron Man who planned to assault the almost-defenseless Stark Tower. After Blizzard was revealed to be an Inhuman when Black Bolt set off a Terrigen Bomb, Whirlwind supported him in his decision to leave Spymaster, but they were forced into taking part of the assault on Stark Tower. Once there, Spymaster used teleporter discs to teleport some Iron Man Armors to his buyers, but he escaped and left Whirlwind and the rest of his accomplices to be discovered by the heroes which were using the tower as a base. They managed to defeat the heroes, and they were offered to be taken to Spymaster by Titanium Man. When they arrived to a spaceship where Spymaster was, they were ambushed by him and Titanium Man, who revealed himself as Captain Atlas of the Kree, the buyer. They managed to escape custody and started fighting Spymaster, Titanium Man and the army of Iron Men, controlled by the first. The actual Iron Man arrived to the spaceship, after having tracked down the armors, and helped Whirlwind and his allies defeat the enemies. During the fight, Blizzard used the powers he discovered of being like a human battery to overcharge the armors and deactivate them, but he fainted and fell out of the spaceship's cargo door. A suit Iron Man was controlling rescued him, but in order to let his friends escape, Blizzard froze himself and the suit. Pleasant Hill At some point, Whirlwind was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to their new secret prison known as Pleasant Hill, were they used Cosmic Cube fragments to transform criminals into model American citizens. Whirlwind was transformed into a teenager known as Scotty, and was good friends with an ice cream vendor named Harold. One day, Scotty came to Harold to tease him about his dance with Sheriff Eva, whom Harold had a crush on. But in that moment, Baron Zemo started an uprising against S.H.I.E.L.D. and the prisoners changed back to their real selves. Whirlwind and the Absorbing Man--"Harold's" real self--went on a rampage in the town. But Elektra arrived to stop them from killing everyone, revealing herself to have been Sheriff Eva. Whirlwind saved Absorbing Man before Elektra could stab him, but he was so shaken by having his life twisted by S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was ready to surrender. But they were both rescued by Absorbing Mans wife Titania and the Hood, who had come to rescue Absorbing Man and took Whirlwind with them. The Hood latter offered both of them to join his Illuminati, which Whirlwind accepted. Ant-Man Security Solutions Whirlwind, along with Miss Thing, Beetle (Janice Lincoln), Magician (Guardineer), The Voice and Hijacker, recently joined Ant-Man Security Solutions. However, after Whirlwind helped Ant-Man infiltrate Cross offices, he chose to depart with ill-gotten gains rather than help Ant-Man. Other Versions Heroes Reborn In the Heroes Reborn reality, Whirlwind is featured as well. This version wears a streamlined suit of armor with multiple blades. He was hired by HYDRA to attack Tony Stark. To this end, Whirlwind kidnapped Stark's secretary Pepper Potts and blackmailed Stark to come to the Stark International office on Long Island alone without his "bodyguard" Iron Man (unaware that Stark himself was in reality Iron Man). Going to the office without his Iron Man armor, Tony was more than ready to deal with Whirlwind without his armor. Using various gadgets to defend himself and Pepper, Stark had Whirlwind chase him down to a Stark International Lab. There Tony activated a Kinetic Intake Converter that threatened to destroy Whirlwind if he didn't surrender. Refusing to do so, Whirlwind was engulfed with the converter's energy and killed. JLA/Avengers Whirlwind is among the enthralled villains guarding Krona's stronghold. He tries to attack Thor from behind as Thor helps Red Tornado but is shot by Hawkeye. Old Man Logan In the pages of Old Man Logan, the elderly Logan awoke on Earth-616 and had a flashback to where Whirlwind, Red Skull, Baron Blood, Count Nefaria, and Spiral were standing over the dead bodies of the superheroes the day when the villains rose and the heroes fell. In Other Media Television *Whirlwind appeared in the 1994 Iron Man animated series voiced by James Avery and later by Dorian Harewood. He is a henchman of the Mandarin. *Whirlwind appeared in The Avengers: United They Stand, voiced by Peter Windrem. In the episode "Command Decision", he was a member of the Masters of Evil. *Whirlwind is featured in The Super Hero Squad Show. In the episode "A Brat Walks Among Us", he helps Doctor Doom, the Abomination, MODOK, Melter, Screaming Mimi, Toad, Sabretooth, the Juggernaut and the Wrecking Crew in claiming the Infinity Fractal from a tiara worn by Brynnie Braton. *Whirlwind appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Troy Baker. Introduced in the episode "The Man in the Anthill", he goes on a rampage in town after stealing a sonic emitter from a college and he fights the Wasp. When Whirlwind chases after Wasp, he gets tricked into heading right into a swarm of flies. When he breaks free using his powers, Whirlwind charges Ant-Man and Wasp, but is taken down by Wasp. Whirlwind ends up incarcerated at the Big House. He overrides the power dampener that prevents him from using his powers and goes on a rampage against the Ultron Sentries until he learns the hard way about the prison when he ends up pinned down by Ant-Man's finger. It turns out that Whirlwind was hired by Ulysses Klaw to steal a sonic emitter. When Clay Quartermain discovers that Whirlwind is actually a mutant, the power on Whirlwind's power dampener gets doubled and the Mutant Response Division are also notified. While Whirlwind is in his cell, he gets in a conversation with the Mad Thinker on why there hasn't been an escape attempt yet. Mad Thinker tells Whirlwind that the Big House is one of the four major supervillain prisons and that every supervillain will be free when the security systems break down. In the episode "The Breakout", a technological problem at the Big House allows its inmates to escape. Whirlwind fought and almost killed Ant-Man until he collided with Griffin. In the episode "Masters of Evil", Enchantress impersonates Whirlwind in order to lure the Wasp into a trap. In the episode "Assault on 42", Whirlwind is apprehended by the Avengers and placed in Prison 42. When Annihilus leads the Annihilation Wave into attacking Prison 42, Whirlwind is among the villains that help fight the Annihilation Wave and is killed during the attack. *Whirlwind appears in various Marvel cartoons seen on Disney XD, voiced by Tom Kenny. *Whirlwind appears in the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon series. In the episode "Me Time", he is hired by Doctor Octopus. Whirlwind causes havoc in town while in a fight with Spider-Man. Spider-Man defeats Whirlwind by webbing off his helmet and knocking him out with it. Spider-Man, due to becoming dizzy in the tornado, throws up in Whirlwind's helmet and that Nick Fury might want to have the helmet washed before returning it to Whirlwind. In the episode "The Revenge of Arnim Zola", Arnim Zola uses synthizoid hybrids of villains, including a hybrid of Whirlwind and the Scorpion that fights Spider-Man and captures Cloak. *Whirlwind appears in Avengers Assemble. He was among the many villains that Scott Lang had sold technology to as a way to make money to. In the episode "Spectrums", Whirlwind plots to rob a Roxxon laboratory but is confronted by Ant-Man wanting the technology back, leading to Whirlwind attacking Ant-Man. With help from Hawkeye and Black Widow, Ant-Man grows in size and defeat Whirlwind. Ant-Man then takes back Whirlwind's technology. Video games *Whirlwind appears as the first level's boss in the video game Captain America and the Avengers. *Whirlwind appears in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Adam Jennings. He is among the supervillains controlled with the special nanites. When the nanites take over, Whirlwind is among the villains that attacks both sides. He will attack the heroes alongside the other nanite-controlled inmates (including Diamondback and Moonstone) at the portal when Prison 42 in the Negative Zone is going to explode. He later attacks the heroes at the Fold's tower. *Whirlwind appears as a boss and playable character in the Masters of Evil DLC in Lego Marvel's Avengers. *Whirlwind appears in Marvel: Avengers Alliance 2. Similar Villains *Wind Titan (Disney's Hercules) Gallery David_Cannon_(Earth-616)_fro_Tales_to_Astonish.jpg|David Cannon in his Human Top Costume David_Cannon_(Earth-616)_from_Infinity_Heist_Vol_1_3_001.jpg|David Cannon's appearance in Infinity Heist Whirlwind_with_other_supervillains.jpg|Whirlwind with other supevillains Whirlwind 1990s.png|Iron Man Animated Series David_Cannon_(Earth-91119).jpg|Super Hero Squad David_Cannon_(Earth-80920).jpg|Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Whirlwind AUTS.jpg|The Avengers: United They Stand Whirlwind Avengers Assemble.png|Avengers Assemble Whirlwind_Ultimate_Spider-Man.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man Break-out.jpg|Whirlwind among other prisoners escaping from jail Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Elementals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Obsessed